A Bit of 'Sorrow'
by Tess H Ross
Summary: Some general thoughts from Such Sweet Sorrow that I've been longing to jot down for quite some time. Please R and R becos it would make me one very very happy D/C fan!!
1. Her

TITLE: A Bit of 'Sorrow'   
AUTHOR: Tess H Ross   
RATING: G   
SUMMARY: Thoughts of two characters during Such Sweet Sorrow...come on, you know who.   
DISCLAIMER: Yes, yes, I own George Clooney. Tonight we're going to Hef's to rub oil on each other...would you like to come?   
  
~*~   
  
The scenery was beautiful. Tall trees stood, imprinted against the clear sky, new leaves and bright blossoms adorning them gracefully. He was right, it was stunning. The rental car I drove smelt of new leather, foreign perfumes, and smoke.   
  
I looked at the envelope in my hand. 237 Demeter Lane. There was 217, 219, 221. Only a little ways off. My stomach flopped with nervousness, though I had no idea why I should be. I was going to do what I was destined to do. He was my destiny.   
  
229, 231, 233. I was getting closer every second. My mother had so many questions when I dropped Kate and Tess off. I reminded myself to call her once I got the chance.   
  
235, and then 237. There it was, a large chocolate-brown colored house with white trim. Trees and flowers grew out of the carefully mowed grass. I laughed a little. Doug was always a perfectionist when it came to grass. A small circlet of daisies, my favorite flower, was growing around a tree.   
  
I parked the car and walked to the front door, my heart beating fast, my stomach jumping, and my hands trembling as I rang the bell and leaned against the wall, waiting.   
  
No answer.   
  
I took a breath and walked around towards the back, wrapping my jacket tighter around my chest, which fell to the floor when I saw what was in the back.   
  
Oh, God, there he was. Oh, good Lord....   
  
I took another breath and walked down the sloping hill to where he stood, working on a boat that's stern read, "Carol". He put a length of rope into the boat and caught my eye as he did so, my heart stopping and flying back to my chest and my lips spreading into a smile. He did a double take and walked slowly to me, his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He looked older, but stronger, more masculine in his red flannel and unshaven, stubbly face. He finally reached me and we stood, watching each other for a few moments.   
  
"Where are the girls?" he asked, breaking the silence. God, how much I missed his voice.   
  
"They're with my mom." I told him. He smiled and I did as well, remember how I had missed the way his eyes crinkled up when he smiled. "It's beautiful here." I said, looking past him at the water and trees that surrounded us. He nodded a little, then put his hand behind my head, kissing me gently. I pressed my lips against him, my hands on his chest and his arms encircling me. We pulled apart and laughed, pressing our foreheads together. He kissed me again, lifting me off the ground, and all was perfect. 


	2. Him

I put down my pen and rubbed my head. Honestly, I was ready to leave St. Michael's and start a practice, just so it wouldn't be as hard. Pedes ER is great, but the chart work and write-ups are horrible. I walked to the coat rack and took off my flannel shirt, putting it on and walking to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and looked around for a beer. Unfortunately, I was all out, so I took a soda and closed the door, drinking it and staring at the pictures on the door. The identical baby faces on one picture stared back at me precociously and I smiled. I hadn't even met them, but I promised myself I'd go for their first birthday. I was saving up my vacation time for then. Maybe things would work out with Carol. My eyes drifted down to her picture, stuck to the fridge in front of a letter from Mark Greene. He had sent me the picture. He said it was a candid photo she didn't know he took, of her in her abominable peach scrubs, talking to a little boy with a cut on his head. I missed her so much. And my daughters, though I had never even met them. We'd talked on the phone a few times, Carol and I, and she let me hear them gurgle and coo.   
  
I finished my soda and threw the can away, walking into the backyard to take the boat out for a few minutes to clear my head. I had called it the Carol and recently got permission from the co-owner to officially name it that. We had had a little ceremony, him and his wife and me and the woman I had been seeing, Pamela. Ate dinner, talked a while, broke a bottle of champagne over the bow before taking it out for a ride. Pamela asked who Carol was and I quickly said she was my mother. Pam had accepted that and the night went on without a hitch, though my mind was fixed on Carol for the rest of the evening.   
  
I grabbed another soda and walked to the boat, putting the drink in the front of the boat and kneeling on the dock, untying the rope that held the boat to the dock. I wound it around my arm and placed it inside, standing up. I looked at the ground and looked back up.   
  
God, it wasn't a mirage. It was really her. It was Carol.   
  
I shoved my hands in my pockets sheepishly and walked towards her, smiling a little. She had her arms wrapped tightly around her, as if she were cold. Or just nervous.   
  
"Where are the girls?" I asked after a while.   
  
"They're with my mom." She said and we smiled. She looked out at the lake and the boat, taking in all that was around us. "It's beautiful here." She exclaimed, but I didn't notice. I only had eyes for her. My hand put itself behind her head and our lips met in the kiss I had missed so much, her arms against my body and my hand toying with the curls I had longed to wrap around my finger for a long time. I pulled back and pressed my forehead to hers, laughing. She laughed too. I kissed her again, lifting her off her feet, and all was perfect.   
  
~*~   
  
Hello to all! Hope you like this, I may or may not update, depends on the feedback I get! HINT HINT....   
~Tessie 


End file.
